1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a multi-function condenser for use in an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a multi-function condenser that transfers heat directly between refrigerant flowing from an evaporator and refrigerant flowing from a condenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A condenser for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle is known in the art. In fact, a condenser having an integral receiver has been documented for use in air conditioning systems, which also include a refrigerant, a refrigerant compressor, an expansion device, and an evaporator. The receiver receives and stores condensed refrigerant from the condenser for flow into the expansion device where the refrigerant is allowed to expand.
A suction line of the air conditioning system extends between the evaporator and the compressor to return the refrigerant from the evaporator, where the refrigerant is essentially a gas, through the suction line and to the compressor for re-circulation. It is well known that the refrigerant flowing through the suction line is much cooler than refrigerant in the receiver, which in turn is cooler than refrigerant flowing in the condenser.
The refrigerant flowing through the suction line is pressurized by the compressor, which heats the refrigerant, before flowing into the condenser. This is done so that the refrigerant can be condensed into a liquid state by cooling the refrigerant with ambient air, regardless of a temperature of the ambient air. Because of the high pressure of the refrigerant in the condenser, the refrigerant may be condensed even at relatively high temperatures. A differential between energy of the refrigerant flowing into the compressor and a desired energy of the refrigerant flowing out of the compressor dictates an amount of energy the that the compressor must add to the refrigerant.
Refrigerant flows through the condenser to be sufficiently cooled and condensed into a liquid state before flowing to the evaporator. A temperature of the refrigerant exiting the condenser correlates to how cool the refrigerant can get when flowing through the expansion device, where the liquid refrigerant vaporizes and absorbs heat. Thus, it is advantageous to remove as much heat as possible from the refrigerant in the condenser to condense the refrigerant and to lower the energy of the refrigerant as much as possible.
Consequently, conventional air conditioning systems waste energy by thermodynamically separating the refrigerant flowing through the suction line, which must be energized, and the refrigerant flowing through the receiver and the condenser, which must be de-energized.
Furthermore, conventional air conditioning systems are expensive because the systems require the evaporator, the condenser, the compressor, the receiver, and all connecting lines be assembled during production, resulting in a lengthy assembly time, thus presenting a high cost not only for parts but for manpower to assemble the system. With so many components, there is a tendency toward misassembly of the systems. Such assembly also presents plumbing problems, with many points where leaks could develop within the system.
In addition, air conditioning systems generally produce pressure pulsations in the refrigerant as the refrigerant vaporizes in the evaporator. The pressure pulsations travel through the refrigerant flowing through the suction line and create noise that may be audible outside of the air conditioning system. The air conditioning systems require a muffler to attenuate the pressure pulsations and reduce noise. The mufflers add cost to production of the air conditioning systems.
Due to the inadequacies of the prior art, including those described above, it is desirable to provide a condenser that is multi-functional. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a condenser that, in addition to having an integral receiver, incorporates a conduit disposed in the suction line and passing through the condenser to transfer heat energy between the refrigerant in the condenser and the refrigerant in the suction line. It is also desirable to provide a condenser that is multi-functional to decrease an overall cost of the air conditioning system by eliminating a need for a muffler, while inhibiting misassembly by reducing parts and reducing assembly time for the system.